


Cut it out, and then restart

by feebomon



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Croatian is spoken, ER OTP, Established Relationship, John tends to puke when under stress, Kerry is an enabler, M/M, Mild Peril, abuse of hospital supplies, domesticated!Luka, fight me, head wounds, how do ERs work?, in my head cannon John has very sensitive nipples, lockdown is great for ancient WIPs, of course Luka throws himself into a burning building, pants come off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feebomon/pseuds/feebomon
Summary: Reliving dark moments in the warm light of a burning building - actually a happy fic!I started this about eight years ago and now I'm back into ER in a big way. I used to write a lot of John/Luka, and this is one of the few fics that is suitable for consumption. Occurs in a universe I created in my head in which J and L hate-fuck for a bit then fall in love. It's a pretty great place to live.Posting before I overthink this.
Relationships: John Carter/Luka Kovač
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Cut it out, and then restart

**Author's Note:**

> Reliving dark moments in the warm light of a burning building - actually a happy fic!
> 
> I started this about eight years ago and now I'm back into ER in a big way. I used to write a lot of John/Luka, and this is one of the few fics that is suitable for consumption. Occurs in a universe I created in my head in which J and L hate-fuck for a bit then fall in love. It's a pretty great place to live.
> 
> Posting before I overthink this.

John should have known that Luka would involve himself in the rescue operation with little care for his own safety. Early reports were suggesting that a gas explosion had caused several floors of an old tenement building downtown to collapse. Countless rescue crews were already on the scene, Luka had practically thrown himself into the ambulance in his haste to get there.

As always, the ER staff left behind were twitchy, waiting for the first casualties to be rushed in, the atmosphere by the admit desk so far unusually quiet as they watched the live news feed from the scene. John squinted up at the screen, trying to pick out Luka's tall frame amongst the other emergency workers, his heart in his throat. He hated being left behind, hated Luka's recklessness, his almost mindless desire to save at the expense of himself. He watched as a group of firefighters entered the building, two hoses still trained on upper windows, attempting to douse flames.

John eventually tore his gaze away from the television, seeking out Kerry instead. He had a plan that he knew she wouldn't like.

Sure enough. "I can't let you do that!" although Kerry didn't sound like she was convincing herself, and was looking at him with a strange expression on her face - a combination of anger, frustration, worry and understanding. John knew he had her. "Please, Kerry. I need to help."

Kerry let out a breath, knowing she was beaten. "Alright, I'll page Susan. We'll be inundated in less than half an hour so get back as soon as you can. For God's sake, be careful, John".

"I will."

Grabbing a protective, reflective jacket, John raced out of the hospital to his jeep. He would be at the site within fifteen minutes.

He parked up a block away, hearing the sirens and knowing that the road would be blocked off anyway. Adrenaline was already kicking in, mingled with pangs of guilt that even though he was there to help, his selfish desire to find Luka and make sure he was okay ran like an undercurrent through every thought.

The first County ambulance crew he encountered were already busy loading up a patient, a distressed woman with a minor head wound climbing in after them, two small children in tow. Casting around, he finally spotted Luka performing CPR on a woman, his hands and clothes already smeared with blood and soot. As he approached, he watched Luka slow his chest compressions, shake his head at the EMT and reluctantly move away from the body.

"Luka!" John was level with him now, and Luka looked at him in surprise.

"John? What are you doing here?"

I had to come and see that you were alright, to calm the fears that arise when you get that desperate self-destructive look in your eyes.

"I... wanted to help, Kerry said -"

He was interrupted as a woman barged past him, a moan of horror escaping her lips. "Oh god... that's my neighbour... that's Sarah, we were on the second floor when it... is she? Oh my god..." Tears were streaming down her sooty face, and John touched her shoulder as she started looking around wildly. "Where's Christina?" John and Luka looked at each other blankly. "Sarah's daughter! She's only four! She must still be in there!"

Luka turned on his heel and ran towards the building. John yelled after him but immediately found his arms full as the woman went boneless, and as he gently laid her down he started to examine her for any hidden injuries. Looking up for a second, he saw Luka run straight into the wrecked block, dodging the firefighters who tried to stop him.

"Jesus..." John whispered as the woman started to come round. John left her with another EMT and tore off towards the building himself, only to find his way well and truly blocked.

"There's no way you're getting in there, man."

"My friend just did!"

"Well, he's a crazy bastard!"

"There's a child somewhere on the second floor..."

"There's no one in there, we got everyone out - hey!" The fireman blocked John's way as he tried to get round him.

"But... he's in there!"

"We've got a team systematically checking-" The fireman was cut off as a low boom throbbed through the air, a blast of shattered glass blowing out of a lower floor window. "Shit! Get down!" He roughly pushed John to the floor, yelling into his radio; "Hey, Daniels? You there, man?"

John and the fireman held their breath for an age as the radio crackled and hissed with static, the sound almost taunting them as they waited for signs of life.

"-here, although… pretty much knocked out the second floor, we've found one more in here, white male, head injuries, buried under a lot of rubble, gonna have to work quick to get him out but it doesn't..."

John zoned out, one hand reaching blindly for a solid surface to grip to keep himself upright as his world contracted to a pin-point. White male... head injuries... oh Christ.

"Hey man, you OK?"

The fireman's voice finally got through to him, and John realised dully he was bent over, retching dryly. Unable to speak, he simply shook his head, his entire body weak with horror.

As John's worst fears materialised, the world carried on without him. The firefighters worked with practiced efficiency, emergency crews swarmed all around and the air was filled with shouts and sirens.

John didn't know how long he stood there, gripping the wall, trying to keep himself together even as it felt like he was being torn apart. He eventually blinked and looked around blearily, unshed tears standing in his eyes as he tried valiantly to shake himself and make himself useful. As he made his way shakily towards an ambulance, a movement caught his eye. It took a few seconds for him to recognise Luka, sooty, bloodied and stumbling, a small, pale child in his arms. As John watched, transfixed and stupefied by the sight of him when only moments before he had thought he was dead, Luka swayed on his feet before dropping to his knees, still clutching the little girl safely and tightly.

Forcing himself out of the almost dreamlike state he found himself in, John took off towards them, his voice cracking as he yelled Luka's name. He caught up with them just as Luka was about to collapse onto the concrete, wrapping his arms around both of them.

"I've got you, I've got you, it's okay..."

Another doctor joined them, extricating the girl from Luka's arms and checking her over. She was breathing, but bruised and in shock, so she was taken back to an ambulance for observation. Luka slumped against John's chest, leaving a smear of blood across his jacket.

"Luka...? Hey..."

John swiftly pulled off his jacket and wadded it up, easing Luka down onto the ground and pillowing his head. He tried to turn off the terrified part of his brain and instead examined him clinically. Once he'd ascertained that he was breathing, though painfully, and the head wound was not too severe, despite it bleeding profusely, and it was his only obvious injury, he dashed off to fetch a minor wound kit and a nebuliser.

The deep, easier breath that Luka took once the face mask was in place was like music to John's ears. Luka's eyelids fluttered and he frowned as John started cleaning the blood and soot from his face. The fear that had slammed into relief as Luka had appeared was slowly turning to anger and frustration in John's mind, he could feel it increasing with every passing second, even as Luka's eyes opened and looked up at him blearily.

"How could you do that, Luka? Something so dangerous?! You could've been killed!"

The words came tumbling out before John could stop them, aware that Luka probably wasn't even taking them in in his concussed state. A tear dripped onto Luka's cheek before John realised he was crying, and a hoarse, unintelligible mutter from the prone man sent a painful shudder through him. "No. Shut up and breathe."

The emotions coursing through John were choking him. He caught sight of the firefighters with a stretcher, carrying out the man that John, for a few awful minutes, had thought must have been Luka. A limp, soot-blackened arm slipped from underneath the sheet, and John was torn between gathering Luka up and holding him close, or teaching him a real lesson, telling him what he really thought of his reckless behaviour.

"I'm gonna get you a chair and we're going back to the hospital." Something in his tone must have struck a chord, as Luka simply closed his eyes and nodded.

Once John was back, Luka was sitting up, still breathing deeply into the face mask. Without either of them speaking, Luka eased himself into the wheelchair and let himself be taken back to John's car rather than take up a space in a much-needed ambulance. They drove in silence. From the corner of his eye, John could see that Luka kept throwing him questioning looks, but his fear, relief and anger were still too great to offer him comfort or explanation for his reaction.

John didn't even go into the hospital with Luka, just let a confused and concerned looking Chuny wheel his lover away for X-rays and stitches. He went back into the fray, working to keep his mind occupied, and eventually returning in an ambulance with a patient with glass embedded in his left arm.

After hours of waiting under observation, brooding and thinking, Luka was finally wheeled out by Susan, who didn't hide her eye roll at his taciturn behaviour.

The onslaught had calmed in the ER, and John was finishing up and able to observe as Susan and Luka talked briefly, Luka clearly reassuring Susan about something and pointing over to where John was parked. Susan was eventually satisfied, and John watched as Luka made his way over to him, looking steady on his legs, if pale, with a thick bandage covering his temple and dressed in clean scrubs rather than his blackened and torn clothes. John had seen him looking happy, angry, watched as he succumbed to pleasure, seen him upset and tired, but he had never thought he'd see him like this, almost submissive as he opened the passenger door and slid into the seat. John gripped the steering wheel with shaking hands and drove to his apartment without a word.

Once home, John fired up the coffee machine as Luka hovered at the door to the kitchen. "For God's sake, go and sit down". He almost clapped a hand over his mouth, the flicker of confusion passing over Luka's face enough to make him bite his lip.

He listened as Luka made himself comfortable in the lounge, heard the sound of him turning on the television. He poured two cups of coffee, took a deep breath and wandered into the lounge after him. Luka was still looking pale, his attention clearly not on the television programme in front of him as he followed John's movements out of the corner of his eye.

John walked over to the opposite sofa and sat in silence for several minutes, at a loss. Everything he understood about their seemingly rather casual relationship had broken down in the last couple of hours, leaving him feeling strangely exposed, as if Luka could see his every thought. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, not noticing as Luka arose from his spot on the sofa until he felt the cushion dip next to him, and a warm, hesitant hand coming to rest on his shoulder. Instead of making him clam up further, the gentle touch seemed to be all the catalyst John needed.

"I'm very, very mad at you."

"I know."

Luka's voice was still hoarse from the smoke, and John's heart clenched at the sound.

"You could've been killed. You just... you just ran into that building without a thought and you could've died. I saw them bringing out a guy... a guy I thought was you," John gritted his teeth against the tears rising behind his eyes. "Another few seconds and that would've been-"

"I love you." The grip on his shoulder tightened, as if forcing the reality of the words into John.

John finally looked at Luka then, blinking stupidly. "What? Don't say that."

Luka's hand cupped the side of his face, and John hated himself for automatically leaning, half nuzzling against the touch, but he still didn't meet Luka's gaze.

"I love you."

"Don't."

"It's true, I could've been killed, so I wanted to say it."

"No..." John breathed. If Luka loved him then all the fighting he had been doing against his own feelings for weeks - months - had been futile.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm still mad at you." John felt slightly hysterical as those words left his mouth. Questions that didn't really need answering crowded his head. When then hell did this become more than just sex? Had the two of them lost their minds?

"I know." Luka shifted closer, molding himself to John's side, running a hand lightly up his back. John struggled, feeling his resolve weaken, but clung stubbornly to his anger and confusion. He stood up shakily and finally met Luka's eyes, realising his mistake when he only saw plain emotion and honesty.

"I- I think you should go lie down, you're not thinking clearly." John could've kicked himself for the feeble tone of his voice. He watched as something barely perceptible in Luka's expression changed, closed down, watched him swallow hard and nod, and then make his way to the bedroom, closing the door softly behind himself. John scrubbed at his face with both hands collapsed back down on the sofa, hugging a cushion to try and counteract the spinning inside his head. Luka loved him. After an age of fighting and hurting, taking and not giving, and then grudging respect and understanding, Luka had to go and blindside him with a confession that made everything too real. But was it so unexpected...? Luka had always been so guarded, never talking about his feelings or his past, never touching more than necessary - keeping John at an arm's length at work, even making life harder for him and now...

It must have started months ago. John couldn't put even a vague date on it, and it almost choked him as all the little signs rushed through his mind. The mornings he had treasured when not only was Luka still in bed with him, but wrapped around him, spooned against his back and swaddled up in the bedclothes. Luka's smile that only now he realised seemed to come so easily. The covert looks that wouldn't even register with anyone else now seemed so obvious, Luka's expressive hazel eyes had been telling him for weeks, he just hadn't been listening. And now he knew. He was loved. His heart thudded almost painfully in his chest and his heated face shifted from the stunned expression, to instead wear a soft smile. He was at the bedroom and knocking on the door before he realised he had moved. Luka had drawn the curtains and was half-sitting up in the dim light when John joined him on the bed, straddling him and taking his face in his hands.

"Say it again."

Luka's lips twitched, wanting to smile but still not sure.

"I... love you."

John's fingers mapped Luka's face, tracing the bandage softly, feeling the scratch of stubble along his jawline, the trembling thin skin of his eyelids. Luka let out a tiny sigh, clearly wanting to react to John's gentle touches but holding himself back, his eyes still closed, letting John take control. John smiled, the closeness of their lips made him ache to reach forward and kiss Luka, the anticipation turning his skin hot and cold.

"I must be crazy," he sighed. "Because I love you too..."

At last, he did kiss Luka's smiling lips, feeling like their joined mouths were the only thing keeping his heart from rushing right out of his throat.

Their hands moved slowly over each other, the polar opposite of their usual, frantic biting and grabbing. John had never known Luka to be so gentle, so unsure of himself. Luka's hands slid into John's hair, the short strands slipping through his fingers, the slight pressure deepening the kiss, more so as John shifted position, urging Luka to lie back properly on the soft pillows, covering his body with his own. He was losing himself with every passing second, Luka's scent, mingled with smoke and the faint, omnipresent hospital smell enveloped him, his lips teased and and pressed and opened, drawing faint moans from both of them.

The kiss went on and on, neither of them wanting to break the spell, the moment too delicate to disrupt. John's hands were stroking Luka's face, their hips nestled together, John's legs between Luka's, tiny perfect movements setting every nerve on fire. Luka's hands had moved to John's back, and he clutched at John's t-shirt as if he needed to anchor himself, as if he needed to pull him closer even if they were already as close as two people could be. Their tongues met and slid over and over, Luka's breath stuttered over John's skin as John changed the rhythm to suck on his lower lip for a moment, the tender flesh swelling and sensitive. John echoed Luka's reaction as he felt hands creeping under the hem of his t-shirt, just resting at the small of his back, but enough to send his pleasure higher.

John felt delirious, unable to remember the last time that a simple kiss had had this effect on him. Maybe none ever had in this hungry and all-consuming yet calming way. It wasn't about fighting and denying anymore, that much was clear. They loved each other. John repeated that in his head a few times, feeling his chest ache happily. He was ready to give Luka everything.

After a few moments, he realised that the man beneath him was moaning very softly, occasionally trailing off into a delicious whimper that John would swallow. Examining his own body for a moment, he discovered the reason. As his mind had wandered, his hips had picked up a gentle, tormenting rhythm. John felt the hard length of Luka's erection against his own with a sudden, shocking clarity. He moved again, experimentally, and finally had to end the kiss as his moan broke free, the maddening friction through their clothes sending his desire spiraling.

"L-Luka..."

"Da... yes..."

John smiled, loving Luka's slip into his native tongue, a sign that he was thoroughly wrapped up in pleasure. Leaning down, John placed soft kisses down Luka's neck, pausing to suck at the sensitive juncture of his shoulder, his hips still moving all the while, the tiny thrusts turning to heavier, grinding circles. Luka's heart was beating wildly beneath his ribs when John placed a hand on his chest.

They both jumped out of their skins when the phone by bed rang, the sound over-loud in the room that had previously only been filled with soft breaths and whispered moans. John groaned, but ignored it stubbornly, propping himself on his elbows instead and gazing down at Luka, drinking in the sight of his flushed cheeks and his dilated pupils, his lips bitten, red and shiny.

"John? It might be the hospital..." John barely heard the words, noticing instead that Luka's voice was deep and breathless.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

"They might need us."

John didn't know of anything he wanted to less than get out of bed and drag himself to the chaotic hospital, but his sense of duty tugged at him. He lifted himself off Luka slightly, reaching reluctantly for the phone.

"They might need me. You're not going anywhere with that bump on your head!"

John composed himself for a second and sat back, his eyes not leaving Luka's however, as he connected the call.

Luka could tell within seconds of John's conversation starting that he was needed back at the hospital, the way his shoulders slumped and his resigned agreement to be there as soon as possible just cementing their separation. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly in an attempt to calm his racing pulse. Seeing this, John smiled and placed a soothing hand on Luka's chest, slowly stroking until the phone call was over.

"They want me to check up on some patients from earlier. I'll get back here as fast as possible." As he spoke he straightened his clothes in an attempt to appear presentable, taking more deep breaths to help cool off.

Luka grunted noncommittally, a mischievous look in his eyes belying his disappointment. John squinted back at him, amused.

"You'll keep the bed warm for me?"

Luka seemingly couldn't help himself then, a grin spreading across his face as he wandered his hand down his own chest and belly to rest on the bulge in his pants. "I'll keep myself warm for you..."

John groaned and shook his head even as a shiver travelled up and down his spine. "Jesus, Luka! You're not making it easy for me here."

When Luka just gazed up at him, almost innocently, John couldn't help himself, and leaned down to kiss him one last time. "I'll be back before you know it." Luka's hand slipped to the back of John's neck, caressing the short hairs at the nape as he whispered back, "The waiting will just make it sweeter, yes?"

John grinned and murmured, "Oh yes...", pausing to just breathe Luka in for a few last moments before pulling away and dashing out of the room before temptation called him back.

**

After two hours, Luka had become very bored of lazing in bed, not wanting to get too carried away with the simmering feeling low in his belly. There was only so much to do around the house whilst waiting for John to reappear, so he decided to raid John's fridge and prepare something for them to eat later. His mind frequently wandered as he chopped vegetables and seasoned some lamb, a simple recipe that would cook slowly in the oven and hopefully be ready whenever John returned. His head continued to ache fiercely, but it did not impede the warm thoughts that buzzed around his brain and the arousal that he was just about keeping in check. He smiled, wanting to chastise himself for being so domestic but truthfully liking the fact that he was cooking for John, who would no doubt return home well used and worn out by the ER. Once the meal was in the oven and all the utensils and surfaces were clean again, Luka again found himself at a loss for what to do. He was very tempted to crawl back into bed and doze until John returned but was somehow too restless, recent events having left him feeling a little out of control.

Just as the clock chimed his third hour alone, he heard the sound of a key in the door.

"Hey Luka, I'm home!" John's voice carried easily to the kitchen, as did the sound of his keys hitting the small table in the hall. He sounded a little tired, but not too exhausted for the activities Luka had planned for him.

"Did you cook? Something smells good!" More sounds, shoes kicked off, coat shucked and put away. Luka went to stand in the kitchen doorway, smiling as their eyes met again at last.

"The food is for later. Right now, you come with me."

John grinned back at him hugely. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes." And with that, Luka advanced on John swiftly, taking his face between his hands and kissing him soundly, swallowing the moan that escaped John's lungs the moment their lips touched once more. Now walking backwards, he led John to the bedroom, his hands busy as they clutched at John's hair for a moment before sliding under his t-shirt, breaking the kiss for a mere moment as he pulled it off over his head.

John gasped for breath. "God, Luka, you're dangerous!"

Luka ducked his head, trailing kisses and soft bites down John's neck, his hands smoothing over John's bared chest, feeling his nipples grow harder at the contact. "Hmm? How am I dangerous?"

"Oh - oh, because I kept thinking about... this... while I was trying to treat my patients. Very distracting..."

Luka's hands were at his waistband now, undoing buttons and zips in record time. "Then you need to stop thinking about it, and do it instead..."

They reached the doorway to the bedroom, finding it much darker than before but just as inviting. It was John's turn to do some undressing, lifting Luka's scrub top carefully over his head so not to disturb the bandage, then running gentle hands over the warm flesh until a rumbling moan of pleasure and frustration left Luka's lips.

"I'm not going to break!"

John smiled. "I know," and to prove his point he gave Luka a hard kiss, his tongue delving deep for a few seconds before treating the man's lower lip to a sharp bite and pull before releasing him. Luka's arms wrapped round him and squeezed, tumbling them down to the soft bed, muffling John's surprised giggle with another kiss before making his way slowly down. John's breath caught as he felt Luka's tongue stroke softly over his hard nipples, the sound rising to a choked cry as the tongue turned to teeth, rolling and biting the hard flesh until John was writhing on the bed, sparks of pleasure shooting south through his body.

"Luka! God..."

The sounds trailed off as Luka moved to nuzzle his belly, stubble rubbing harshly against his soft skin, making his blood rush hot, his brain finally catching up to the fact that Luka was pulling at his pants and underwear as he continued to mouth at John's hips, knowing that John was sensitive there. Distracted, John just about remembered to help Luka in his task, kicking rather ineffectually until the last two items of his clothing were removed.

Panting, John looked down at Luka in time to see his lips part and then engulf his hard cock, that soft and gentle tongue turning into a weapon of torture as it prodded and stroked, slicking the way as Luka's mouth descended on him. It was then John found his voice again, an unrestrained shout bursting from his lips, his hands flying to cradle Luka's head, not guiding but stroking, letting his lover do with him whatever he pleased. He leaned back against a pillow, tilting himself to better gaze down at Luka as his lips teased and tormented him, his tongue catching on every extra-sensitive part that he had come to know. John felt as though his heart was constricting, knowing how much they had come through to be there, in love and entwined, on his bed. A wave of intense pleasure shuddered through him and he caught at Luka's hair, trying to ease his mouth away.

"Luka... please. I want- I want you inside me..."

With a soft moan, Luka raised his head, leaving John’s cock glistening and hard against his belly. The possessive look in his eyes caused another tremor to course through John’s body. That Luka could look at him like that, meet his eyes and communicate so clearly his intentions and emotions was beyond anything that John could have imagined. He could clearly remember how Luka had been so remote and removed at the beginning, even cruel sometimes. His dark good looks and exotic accent would turn the heads of pretty much everyone, and Luka would use that to his advantage. John had become used to seeing him with an impressive array of women over the years, not recognising the curl of jealousy in his gut for what it was. And then they had somehow been brought together. A little too much strong Croatian brandy and falling into bed and pushing and pulling and now...

“John?” Luka was reaching for the bedside table, for the small bottle of lube that was hidden in the drawer there. John shook his head slightly, coming back to himself before grabbing hold of Luka and throwing him off balance. They ended up rolling, with John crouching over Luka’s hips.

“We don’t need that.”

“What?”

John took Luka’s hand, encouraging him to slip his fingers through the wetness between his cheeks. “I used some KY from the stores and prepped myself at the hospital. Now I’m going to ride you.”

He relished Luka’s expression, watching his eyes glaze over for a moment as two fingers entered easily. His only response was a soft string of Croatian, John grinned and guessed that some of it was curse words. He leaned down to press a kiss to Luka’s mouth, withdrawing as soon as he felt a response, and sat back up, reaching behind to guide Luka’s cock slowly inside himself. His eyelids fluttered closed as he settled his hips, relishing the burn and stretch, his nerve-endings already raw and sparking.

When he opened his eyes again, he took in the sight of Luka beneath him. A flush had begun in cheeks and spread down his neck and chest, the rosy skin making John’s mouth water. Luka met his gaze as John made his first experimental moves, rolling his hips, the tightness causing a helpless moan to fall from John’s lips, especially when Luka’s hips twitched upwards, driving a little deeper.

Instinct taking over, John began to move, rolling and lifting slightly to sink down slowly again, the blissful feeling washing over him. Luka’s hands slid over his thighs to grasp his hips, dragging him closer with every downward press, the tightness of his fingers burning into John’s skin. John responded to the resisting hold by grinding in circles, moaning as Luka’s cock flexed inside him, every movement intensified by their closeness and the waiting.

"Tell me again that you love me," John's voice cracked as a shudder of pleasure travelled through his body.

"Volim te, John." Luka's eyes were half lidded as he spoke, almost sighing the words, lost in the moment.

"Volim te," John tried breathlessly, butchering the pronunciation, but Luka didn't seem to care as he leaned up to take a kiss, smiling as he did so. The angle gave him slightly more control so he stayed there and fucked John from below, relishing every second. It wasn't long before the tremors running through John's body grew in intensity and he flailed to grab hold of his erection for a moment before he came with a strained cry. The clenching of his body sent Luka toppling over the edge after him, huffing a long breath into John's neck and not able to resist a bite at the base where it joined his shoulder.

John seemed to be half asleep already as he slipped sideways off Luka's lap with a little moan.

"'m sorry I made a mess of you."

Luka looked down at himself with a grin, John's semen was slightly smeared almost up to his collarbone. "I'll take care of it."

Another mumble from the bedclothes. "Don' forget dinner."

"I won't."

By the time he was back in the bedroom, John was soundly asleep with a slight smile on his face. Luka gathered him up, then resigned himself to be the little spoon as John's leaden limbs arranged themselves around him pinning him down effectively.

"Night, John"

The End


End file.
